


Of teething, growing horns and Bachelor Party

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is tired, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bachelor Party, Cute, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seriously Cute, Sexy Times, like seriously fluffy, magnus is tired too, shower time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Alec has a teething baby who is also growing horns, but he still have loving time with his boyfriend and he still planning Jace's bachelor party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff, malec and parabatai feels !yay!

A baby’s cry reasoned in the loft and Magnus groaned snuggling into Alec. It was his turn but he didn’t want to get up. He wanted to sleep. Not to mention the important client he’ll have to meet on the morning after he left Max to Tessa and Jem for the day. He felt Alec’s hand running slowly in his back before the shadowhunter started moving.

 

“It’s my turn.” Magnus whispered.

“It’s okay, sleep. I don’t want you to collapse tomorrow. You’ll use a lot of magic, you shall not be too tired.”

“You’re adorable, thank you, Love.”

 

Alec kissed his head and left him in the bed. Magnus felt quickly back asleep. He didn’t even felt it when Alec went back into the bed an hour later. Max wasn’t only teething, which was already a painful thing for babies; he was also growing _horns_ in his forehead, which was even more painful for his poor, _adorable_ , blue _son_.

 

***

 

Waiting for his parabatai, Jace was already hitting the punching bag fiercely. The loud noise of the door made him look up.

 

“Wow, dude, you look like shit!” Jace said when Alec arrived near enough so he can noticed his giant dark circles.

“Well, thank you _Jace_.”

“Seriously Alec, what’s happening to you?”

“Maybe, _Jace_ , I just have a baby at home who is teething _and_ growing horns; which makes him cry at night by the way.”

“Horns?” Izzy, who just arrived too, asked.

 

Alec nodded proudly. That, it was awesome.

 

“Wow he is going to be as badass as his uncle!” Jace exclaimed.

 

Alec threw him a glare and shook his head. Jace smiled, it was a bless to see Alec that happy, even if he was exhausted. After Magnus, he didn’t think that it would be possible to see his parabatai happier, but since Max had arrived he had been proved he was wrong. Both of them, Alec and Magnus were happier than ever.

 

“Anyway, where is Clary? I promised her I’ll train with her today.”

“What?! Why isn’t she training with me, her soon-to-be husband?”

“Maybe because you are too distracting.”

“Can’t blame her then, I mean, have you seen me?”

 

Izzy let out a mocking laugh. The blond decided to ignore it but pouted when Alec hit him in the shoulder. However, his face lightened up when Clary entered the training room.

 

“Bride-to-be!”

“Oh God stop that already. Hi Izzy, hi Al- Oh are you ok? Do you still want to train?”

“Baby teething and growing horns, I’m ok, I still want to train.”

“Horns? How come you didn’t tell us?”

“We wasn’t sure until they started to hmm… pop out?”

“So Max has tiny horns now?"

"Not really, not yet. It’s more of little solid pointy pyramid on his forehead for the moment.”

“Must be adorable.”

“It is.”

“So, training? Don’t complain if I kick your ass.”

“As if.”

 

They looked at each others defiantly. With anyone else, Jace would have felt the urge to stop the interaction. But it was his fiancée and his parabatai so he didn’t felt threatened. Actually, he was relieved that these two had come to be friends; it hadn’t been easy at all at first and he had been scared they would never get along.

 

***

 

Alec rarely got his ass kicked by Clary, but he was tired and his reflexes were affected. One good kick from the red haired and he was down on the floor. He decided to stop moving and lay on his back, closing his eyes.

 

“Great job Clary.” He said nonetheless. “Too bad you only win because I’m tired.”

 

She huffed and he chuckled.

 

“Move!” Izzy’s voice reasoned into his hear. “And go take a nap, geez you look like a zombie.”

 

Jace helped him to get up and he went to his old bedroom. It was crazy how much it didn’t felt home. How it never really had. It almost didn’t change; he never had made it personal.  All it reminded him now was all the time he had spent hiding his true self, his time “in the closet” as Magnus would said. Speaking of, he really hoped his warlock felt good enough to not overdue himself with his clients. Laying on the bed on that thought, he closed his eyes again and fell asleep in a fraction of seconds, knowing that no baby will wake him up.

 

***

 

“Maybe we should wake him up? I mean, it’s lunch time now and Magnus will kill us if we don’t feed him.”

“Yes, but Alec will kill us if we wake him up.”

“True.”

“Maybe, we should call Magnus, so Magnus wakes him up and none of us get killed.”

 

***

 

Kiss on his cheeks. Kiss on his nose. Kiss on his lips. Alec opened his eyes just to meet Magnus’ amused ones.

 

“Hey, Handsome…” Alec murmured.

“Hey, Sweetheart.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Your sister called me, it’s lunch time and you were sleeping.”

“Hmmm… So?”

“So, they were scared you’d kill them if they woke you and that I would kill them if they don’t feed you.”

 

Alec groan, grabbed his boyfriend and pulled, making him fell in the bed with him. He tangled himself on him and heard Magnus laughing softly.

 

“How was it with your client?”

“It was okay. He was a pain in the ass, as always, but no, I didn’t use too much magic.”

“A pain in the ass huh?”

“ _Alexander_ , are you so tired you actually make _innuendos_?”

 

It was his turn to laugh.

 

“Nah… Are you tired?”

“Very.”

“Do you work this afternoon?”

“Nope and I got to get Max at 4:30 pm.”

“Good. Let’s sleep then.”

 

Magnus chuckled and pecked his lips.

 

“Alright.”

 

***

 

“We should have known this was a bad idea.”

“What do we do now?”

“We hope that they wake up soon enough. Because we are hunting tonight, and we need Alec.”

“They are so cute though.”

“Izzy, what are you doing?”

“I’m taking a picture.”

“Gosh, Izzy, you are incorrigible… Clary, not you too!”

“Sorry Sunshine, but I can’t resist.”

 

***

 

This little, quite long actually, nap had made him some good. His reflexes were great again and the hunt will go well. Magnus was looking at him training again. He went to get Max one hour ago and the little warlock was in his laps, playing excitedly with a purple rattle. He tried to not get distracted by them and tackled Jace, who was. The latter groaned and Alec gave him a victorious smile.

 

“Let’s take five.” The blond proposed.

 

Alec nodded and joined his little family, quickly joined by Jace, who was already cooing at Max. Alec would never have imagined his parabatai being so bubbly around a kid, but the way he was with Max showed him how wrong he had been. Sitting next to his boyfriend, he took his son in his laps.

 

“Hey Blueberry, how was your day with aunt Tessa and uncle Jem? Is that a new toy in your hands?”

“It’s from them, they were so happy to have him; they bought him this little rattle.”

“That’s adorable from them, I will thank them next time. Right, Max?”

“Yes, yes, you will thank Tessa and Jem for the rattle, can I hold Max now?” Jace asked with impatience.

 

Alec rolled his eyes and handed him the baby before joining Izzy who was making signs at him.

 

“So, big brother, the wedding is in two weeks.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Have you already planned Jace’s bachelor party?”

“Shit.”

“What?”

“I forgot the bachelor party.” He scratches his neck. “I was so busy with Max and everything I just…”

“Ah, Alec, what would you do without me?” She rhetorically asked with a smile. “We have two weeks and I’m going to help you. I asked Simon about bachelor parties but his ideas weren’t so good, if you want me to be honest.”

“Of course they weren’t, don’t look at me that way; you know I’m right… So, what did he say?”

“He talked about alcohol and strippers.”

“Okay, that’s bad indeed. I guess I’ll ask Magnus for ideas.” He sighed. “Maybe I should just do something easy, like a hunt party.”

“A _hunt party_ Alec?”

“What? We used to sneak out to hunt together, Jace and I. So maybe something in honour of how I was when we were young and always together.”

“Well, _that_ could be an idea. But don’t do any hunt party, I know someone who wouldn’t like to see you coming home injured just because you wanted to do a _hunt_ party instead of a _bachelor_ party.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes but that conversation reminded him that he didn’t have much time to throw his parabatai bachelor party and he thought about it until it was time to go for the hunt.

He was holding Max and kissed his cheek goodbye before giving him back to his boyfriend. The latter was looking at him with big worried as he always did when he was going for a hunt. Magnus came closer to him.

 

“Magnus…”

“Promise me that you will come back home to me, to _us_ , safe and _alive_ …”

“I can’t promise that,” he answered cupping the warlock’s cheeks, “but I swear I will always do my best, I will always fight so I come back to you and Max well and safe, okay?”

 

Magnus closed his eyes and nodded. Alec kissed him deeply and slowly.

 

“I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too, _Alexander_.”

 

***

 

Magnus looked at Max sleeping peacefully in his little bed. He touched his cheeks lightly.

 

“You can’t worry about all of this yet can you? I wish I could sleep that peacefully when he goes hunting…” He sighed.

 

He almost wished his son to wake up so he could hold him in his arms and it would comfort him while Alec isn’t home. He sighed again and leaved the bedroom to make himself some tea. He ended summoning it and wrapped himself up in a blanket, fixing the baby-phone in front of him. He couldn’t sleep when Alec wasn’t here. Not since Alec had almost die. Since Alec had stopped breathing even if it was few seconds, maybe a minute. The memory was haunting him. He shivered, but it was not because he was cold.

 

***

 

“Jace watch out!” He screamed shouting an arrow.

 

Jace ducked and the last demon went into ashes. Alec sighed in relief and ran to his parabatai.

 

“Don’t die before your wedding; that would be stupid.”

“I know you got my back.” Jace answered with a wink. “Is your arm ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just a huge cut but Magnus is going to be pissed.”

 

Clary and Izzy joined them hastily as everyone had seen Alec getting his arm injured.

 

“I’m ok.” He soothed before they opened their mouths. “It’s not poisoned. Though, it’s way too deep for an Iratze to take care of it entirely.”

 

They nodded and he smiled at them. But Magnus was so going to be worried when he’ll see the blood… Maybe…

 

“I’ll go with you at the institute to change first. I don’t want Magnus to freak out.”

 

***

 

When he heard the door unlocking, Magnus jumped to his feet then into Alec’s arms.

 

“I’m home.” Alec whispered onto his hair.

“Welcome home, _Alexander_.”

 

He untangled himself from him immediately checking for injuries, that’s when he noticed that Alec had changed his clothes. He usually didn’t, blood on him or not.

 

“Something happened?” He asked narrowing his eyes but worriedly.

“Nothing serious, just a cut in my arm, but there was a lot of blood and I didn’t want you to freak out.” He said honestly before noticing the blue sparks on Magnus’ fingers. “Yes, you can heal me.” He added then taking his jacket off.

 

He took off the bandage too and let Magnus heal him. The warlock was glad he did. He didn’t want any argument, and it was, moreover, soothing the angst he had had earlier. Once the healing was done, he hugged Alec again briefly, took his hand and brought him to the bathroom. He magicked their clothes off and turned the shower on, gently pushing the shadowhunter below it. The latter closed his eyes as the water ran down his head and body. God he was beautiful. He entered the shower and passed his arms around his neck, kissing his lips lightly.

 

“You are so _gorgeous_ , I’m so _lucky_ to have you, _Alexander_.” He said against his lips, his fingers tracing the runes in knew by heart on his shadowhunters’ back.

 

The shadowhunter moaned softly and kissed the warlock, opened mouth; it just felt so _good_. However, Magnus broke the kiss, smiling as his boyfriend, chasing his lips, groaned unhappily. He went down on Alec’s neck and gently bite the skin. He didn’t care what other said, he _loved_ , doing hickeys just beside Alec’s neck rune and he loved _oh so much_ his lover’s reactions when he was doing them. Alec jerked his head backward, letting him more space. He moved his hands to the shadowhunter’s torso and pushed him into the cold tiled wall making him _moaned_ again. He could now feel his erection’s against his legs and was quite sure Alec was feeling his own. His hands moved down but Alec stopped him. They looked at each others.

 

“Max.” Alec said.

 

Magnus flicked his fingers.

 

“There, he wont hear us if he wakes up.”

 

Alec smiled and Magnus pecked it, before trailing kiss on his neck, his torso and going down, and down; loosing himself into his boyfriend’s moans.

 

***

 

“Magnus?”

“Hmm?”

 

Alec was on his stomach, head on the cushion and Magnus was tracing all of his back’s runes. By Lilith he loved these runes. They fitted his boyfriend so much.

 

“I need to throw a bachelor party for Jace.”

“ _You_? Throwing a bachelor _party_?” Magnus giggled.

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“Oh _darling_ , no offense but you plus the word party in the same sentence isn’t really something I’m used to.”

 

Even if he couldn’t see it, it wasn’t hard to guess that Alec had just rolled his eyes.

 

“ _So_ , are you going to help me?”

“Anything for you Alec. As long as I can get the blondie to thank me, I’ll help you.”

 

Alec turned and pinned him on the bed, going on the top of him to kiss him.

 

“Thank you.”

“Why, you are very welcome darling, now kiss me before I kiss you instead.”

 

Alec shook his head and leaned down to capture the smile on Magnus’ lips.

 

***

 

If Alec had known what a planning a bachelor party with Magnus was; he probably wouldn’t have asked him. Not that he didn’t like flirting and Magnus’ teasing, but seriously, he needed to concentrate and not to have sex in the middle of the afternoon, or the morning, while making plan for his parabatai.

 

“Magnus.” He almost moaned when his boyfriend, glued at him, started caressing his abs. “We need to get serious with this, please.”

“Oh but I’m quite serious, it’s just funny, you are so _sensitive_ , darling.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, avoiding Magnus’ golden-green ones, making the latter chuckle lightly.

 

“Fine, fine, I’m going to check call Izzy and Samson to check on Max and don’t forget, your sister is joining us in the evening to help you, so no dirty things with me.” He winked making the shadowhunter scoff. “Don’t call any male strippers I might get jealous!”

“You are impossible.” Alec answered shaking his head.

 

Once Magnus disappeared from his sight, he looked down at the list they had made. He still couldn’t believe he had convinced Magnus for the little hunt. He had had to promise that it would only be weak minor demons though. But it was okay because it was what they used to do when they sneaked out of the Institute when they were still only training. The plan was then to go to back to the loft where Magnus would portal them into a nice camp place where they’ll eat steak, junkfood, share memories and give stupid but also some serious presents. The presents and the camp’s place were the hardest things to plan. Thankfully, Izzy was there to help him since she was already done planning Clary’s bachelorette party with Simon, who would be the only man present, much to Izzy’s displeasure who would be the only girl at Jace’s.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe you want us to go to Canada.”

“Why? Canada is the best place for camps! I love going there. And I can’t believe we will be that little. Why don’t you guys have more friends?”

“Well, we’re shadowhunters, Simon will be at Clary’s and Raj is the only other close man.”

“Thanks Lilith Izzy has decided to come with us, it would have been so sad otherwise, and don’t roll-eyed me, you know I’m right.”

“I would have invite Jem, but Jace doesn’t know him well and bless him he will be keeping Max.”

 

***

 

“What the fuck is that, Izzy?”

“That, big brother, is a duck costume.”

“Jace hates duck, he is scared of them.”

“That’s why your boyfriend had the awesome idea to buy a bunch of duck themed presents.”

“MAGNUS!”

 

***

 

“Alexander! What a nice thing to have you on the phone on this beautiful afternoon when you should be home.”

“Magnus, stop that. This is an _emergency_.”

“What? Are you ok? Are you _injured_? Are y-“

“Magnus! What kind of beer do I buy?”

“Beer? Beer isn’t emergency Alec! You scared the Hell out of me!”

“Sorry Love… Can you come and help me? I will buy you dinner.”

“You are cheating, Alexander.”

“So, are you coming?”

“Yeah, just let me prepare Max, glamour him and take his food.”

“Thanks Love!”

 

***

 

If Alec preferred when his son was unglamoured, he loved how he looked like when he was. His skin was of a light brownish tone and his eyes were still blue. Everyone looked at him and commented about how beautiful he was. If only they could see him unglamoured; he was even more cute and beautiful!

They had bought the beer, and were now at a cute little restaurant, Max was babbling happily at anyone who was passing by, making them smile. The waitress had brought him a chocolate mousse “from the house” and he had enjoyed it way too much. His hands and fingers were now stained with chocolate and so was his shirt. But none of his parents were too worried about it, the happiness and their son’s face worth all the stained shirt of the world. Eventually, Alec ended up cleaning the hands of the little boy before going back to his own dinner. He looked up at Magnus who was looking at him, glamoured brown eyes, full of love. The shadowhunter couldn’t believe that even after all those years he was still looking at him this way. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

 

***

 

“Alec. I’m getting married in two days.”

“So?”

“Tomorrow is my bachelor party.”

“ _So_?”

“ALEC!”

“What? What do you want me to say? You know, it’s very hard feeding soup to a baby while being on the phone. So get to the point, please.”

“What if the wedding doesn’t work out? What if Clary ends up hating on me? What if-“

“Stop that already, you told me, so many times, that you two were soulmates that it must be the truth. Plus, you went through so much I don’t think I need to remind you the brother-sister incest-ish stuffs and I don’t anything could break you know.”

“Alec?”

“What now?”

“Thank you.”

 

***

 

It was time. It was the D-day and Jace wouldn’t be long to arrive. Alec could feel Magnus being nervous next to him.

 

“Magnus, Love, it’s only weak demons, nothing to be worried about.”

 

The warlock sighed and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“I know, Alec, I know…”

 

He slightly caressed his back and they stayed this way until Jace arrived.

 

***

 

Jace arrived a bit later that what was planned but his smiled almost reached his hears. Alec took his bow and arrows, kissed Magnus and they went hunting.

Being with his parabatai only brought so many memories of when they were young and careless trainees who couldn’t wait to hunt for real. Jace remembered how many times they had come home slightly injured and had had to either steal some make-up or hide them with inventive ways. But they were well trained now, Alec was now killing demons too and they launched a contest of which of them would kill the most demons on this night. Jace rapidly noticed that Alec’s bow was an advantage. And double his efforts. Alec wasn’t winning by far when they got into the abandoned building for their last nest before going back at the loft. None of them was hurt, not even a scratch. There weren’t many demons and Alec won.

 

“You are no fun Alec, you could have let me win, it’s my bachelor party after all!” He pouted.

“Where could have been the fun in that?”

“You spend too much time with Magnus.”

“I live with him.”

“Exactly.” He answered pushing him with a laugh.

 

But this made Alec stripped and the rotten wooden floor they were avoiding carefully broke under him. Alec fell with a sharp scream and an ugly sound followed when he reached the floor below. Jace grimaced; Magnus was so going to kill him.

 

***

 

Alec breathed deeply, hissing under the pain from his shoulder and leg. He looked down and groaned. He had an open fracture on his leg and the sight of his broken bone made him feel sick, that, was before he noticed the metallic bar that was piercing his shoulder.

 

“You ok Alec?” Jace’s voice called.

“We need to call Magnus. An iratze won’t help.” He answered, his voice shaking because of the pain, as Jace joined him.

“Shit.”

“He is going to be pissed…”

“He is going to kill me. I’m going to die without having the chance to get married.” His parabatai lamented while composing the warlock’s number.

 

***

 

Magnus was humming some kind of romantic happy song while preparing what they needed for the campfire. He was kind of late because they had had forget to give Max favourite teddy bear, well actually it was some kind of feline, to Jem and Tessa and the couple had called panicked as the young warlock wouldn’t stop crying. So, he had had to find the toy in the kid’s bedroom, bring it to them, and then go back to his preparations. As Alec had promised it was only few minor demons, he wasn’t too worried for his shadowhunter, which he was he was startled and froze few second when the ringtone he had set for his boyfriend’s parabatai rang. He ran to answer.

 

“What happened? Is Alec okay? What did you do? Do you need back up? Do you need me?”

“Magnus, Alec is er… Not really okay, he fell and passed through the floor. Iratze won’t help so we need you but his life isn’t in danger I promise!” Jace said with hurry then gave him the address.

 

Magnus was fast to summon the portal and to get there. Why was Alec the one who always injured himself? Why wasn’t he careful?

His eyes went wide when he saw his boyfriend and he ran next to him, making his magic work on the injured leg as soon as he had kneeled.

 

“What the Hell did you do, stupid Nephilim?” He asked in a low angry tone.

“Not my fault, his.” Alec said pointing at Jace.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!” He roared at the blond man.

“I… We were joking and I… I pushed him, I couldn’t have guessed-“

“Well maybe you should start thinking before you act. I can’t believe you are getting married with your maturity level.” He shook his head. “Alexander, darling, I’m going to remove the bar; it’s going to hurt, ok?”

 

Alec nodded, but screamed in pain when he pulled it off.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Sweetheart.” Magnus murmured stroking his hair.

“Can I-“

“Shut up blondie, you’ve done enough. You’re lucky it’s your bachelor party or I’ll have turned you into a duck.”

“I hope you would have added glitters.” Alec, whose face was starting to get his colours back, commented.

 

Magnus let out a laugh and pecked his lips, finishing patching him up.

 

***

 

They went home and the two parabatai sat down on the couch, heads down in a guilty silence as Magnus called Izzy to tell her she can come. He did also mention what happened, throwing a death glare at Jace. Who shrugged next to him. Alec gave him a sympathetic look and Magnus hanged up before walking toward them. None of them looked up, which was really hard for Alec until the warlock decided to sit on his laps. Only then, the blue-eyed shadowhunter looked up and Magnus kissed him roughly, not caring about Jace’s protests. Alec could only kiss back unable to resist Magnus’ touch and he didn’t feel sorry for Jace either. It was all his fault, after all.

 

“I didn’t know that voyeurism was your kink.” Jace sarcastically commented

“You know nothing about my kinks Jace.” Magnus answered letting Alec’s lips go. “Though I assure you voyeurism isn’t one of them. Nor it is your brother’s.” he added watching his boyfriend blushing.

 

Magnus had no shame.

 

***

 

When Izzy arrived, she was in a good mood. She hit lightly Jace’s shoulder.

 

“Did you really try to kill our brother?”

“It was an accident!”

“So I’ve heard. I still think I shall punish you a not giving you the cool gifts.”

 

Jace rolled his eyes.

 

“Please, I’ve been punished enough with these two making out on the couch in front of me.”

“I wish I had the same kind of punishment.” Izzy answered passing a hand in her curly raven hair.”

“Please, Magnus was literally _eating_ Alec’s face.”

“You should be happy I wasn’t eating _something_ else!”

 

Izzy let out a crystalline laugh, Alec went red and Jace groaned.

 

“Let’s go shall we? Let’s continue my bachelor party instead of staining my poor ears.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus chuckled before opening the portal with an enthusiastic “Canada here we come!” and there was no doubt the idea made Jace happy. Despite what had happened earlier and what he said about what he saw, he couldn’t help the wide smile on his lips. He could rant all he wanted, he was just happy to be there.

 

***

 

Raj was already there. He had been preparing the meat and the fire place. He had also been able to visit the surroundings during the day. He had himself choose to get there on the morning not only to help, but to have some time for himself too.

When they arrived, he had just set the fire on and he welcomed them joyfully.

 

***

 

The fire was crackling peacefully; Jace was going tipsy from all the beers he drank. Magnus was finding it amusing and thought it was time to give the gifts. He clapped his hands and everyone looked at him. He smiled maliciously and in a flick of his fingers, a pile of presents appeared next to Jace who had a huge smile at the sight. Magnus had mixed up the good presents with the ridiculous ones just so the surprises will be better this way. The warlock brightened up when Jace took the box containing the duck costume. His boyfriend’s parabatai was opening it way to excitedly and Magnus couldn’t help giggling. He burst of laughing when the blond shadowhunter screamed. He was quickly followed by the others when Jace looked at them indignantly.

 

“This is so not funny!’ He grumbled taking one of the others present looking at it with distrust.

 

And he was right to be cautious because it was a pyjama with printed ducks.

 

“Seriously? Guys?!”

 

***

 

Jace had seen with horror a collection of duck goodies stacking up next to him. He was relieved though that there were also cool presents, that he could actually use and that he actually liked. The last present he opened was the one from Alec. He hesitated a bit before opening it. Not because he didn’t trust what could be in it, nor because it was the last one, but it was Alec’s.

 

“I actually needed Clary’s help.” His parabatai said as to encourage him to open it. “But I did most of it.”

 

Jace smiled and finally opened it under Alec’s nervous glare. It was a big scrapbook. Clary had drawn him and Alec on the cover. He opened it and as he turned the page, all the years he had spend with Alec by his side as his friend, his brother, his _parabatai_ , appeared before him in shape of photographs and small quote Alec had wrote. And as he advanced in the book, Clary started appearing on the pictures. It was Alec acceptance for the change, his parabatai acceptance for the future. Jace knew Alec had accepted Clary at the same time Magnus appeared in their life but that doesn’t change the fact that, at the exception of his son, Alec had trouble accepting changes. He remembered how his blue eyes went big and worried as he had announced that he planned to ask Clary to marry him. He remembered how Alec had still helped him and supported him. He was feeling so lucky to have him as a parabatai and he almost wanted to cry. He totally wanted to cry actually. He got up and hugged Alec strongly, smiling widely. He was happy and it was the best bachelor party he could have dream of and even better.

 

“Thank you so much, Alec.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos (and comments) are appreciated ^^


End file.
